<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his words were pearls by Aminias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708647">his words were pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias'>Aminias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Humor, M/M, Madara "proposal he wrote" uchiha, Starring Izuna 'I dont get paid enough for this' Uchiha, Tobirama " offscreen whirlpool princess" senju, Tobirama is a Whirpool Princess, Uchiha Madara-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah. . “ Madara stifles his glee as months of inventory scrolls are drenched. “What does this have to do with Tobirama Senju being outside our gate? With a Whirlpool envoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Still Dripping, Izuna mutinously stares back, “Did you not send for a Princess of Whirlpool?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his words were pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s in a fit of pique that he even sends the letter to Whirlpool. One month minus the usual amount of skirmishes but plenty of missions later, Madara finds himself staring at Izuna across a pile of clan paperwork uncomprehending. </p><p> </p><p>“Tobirama!” His younger brother offers leaking water across the study as he wrings out his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. . “ Madara stifles his glee as months of inventory scrolls are drenched. “What does this have to do with the Senju being outside our gate? With a <em> Whirlpool </em> envoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Still Dripping, Izuna mutinously stares back, “Did you not send for a Princess of Whirlpool?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh,”  He says, feeling quite foolish, “Yes I did,” he admits.</p><p> </p><p> “It’s a title, <em> Princess of Whirlpool </em> is a <em> Title." </em>Izuna offers with the look of someone who'd been arguing with a pond for an hour and not liked what if reflected. The pond being Tobirmara, the hour being part of his life he could never get back. “Due to services rendered <em> blah blah </em>honors received, Tobirama holds about the same status albeit honorary as Hashirama's fiance."</p><p> </p><p>“Blah-blah?”</p><p> </p><p>“They threw water at me..<em> Ceremonial </em> water and I couldn’t attack them. You want better? You do the talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Madara grins. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna froze,“You're not actually considering this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems Tobiramara is, it would be rude not to after as you pointed out I’m the one who sent the proposal..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah about that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Izuna!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They may have taken alliance to mean well. ..” Izuna gestures, “..you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Izuna I don't know.<em>” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “</em>M<em>Ar</em>riage. MaR<em>RiAGe </em> brother!” </p><p> </p><p>He stopped at the door, the edges of his lips tugging up</p><p> </p><p>“No, don't smile!<em> Nonono </em>oo-no.”</p><p> </p><p>“The elders won’t like it,” He cajoles. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the elders,” Izuna agrees with a shake of his head, “Fine I admit it would put both clans on equal ground and possibly end the war and it’d not as if I have to marry him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will have peace.” This time his smile isn’t forced as he leaves the main house to go greet Tobirama Senju, Princess of Whirlpool and Madara’s future husband. </p>
<hr/><p>[extra]</p><p> </p><p>The ‘princess’ of Whirlpool’s narrowed red eyes are the first things he sees before a wave of water engulfs him…</p><p>Madara comes up sputtering. </p><p> </p><p>“The Ceremonial Water exchange has commenced,” An Envoy intones,“Who stands before us?”</p><p> </p><p>The white-haired man will hardly look at him without scowling, it’s kind of hot though, “Tobirama Senju here on behalf of Whirlpool second only to ….” He's speaking but Madara can't look past the way the light is arcing off his muscles or the twitch of his brows and curve of his lips. Tobirama carries words in lieu of Kunai, he has never been more fierce in the light of the dying day. </p><p> </p><p>Izuna elbows him. He swallows pushing back his curtain of soggy hair, “Madara Uchiha, head of Clan Uchiha, have you received my . . .proposal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind taking this inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind<em> not</em> glaring.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama offers a white smile like the baring of teeth,“As soon as the sun stops shining or you prove half as charming as your letter I will.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s a little bit in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if you enjoyed any lines even a &lt;3 is nice</p><p> </p><p>the sun is blinding tobi lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>